


Carpe that fucking diem

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Ian works there, M/M, Mickey in a sex shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey never thought picking out  a toy would be so much fun.</p><p>One-shot Gallavich AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe that fucking diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/gifts).



> For our wonderfull Queen Kay , this should have been up days ago but my computer crashed and i lost all of my shit, so I had to do it all over again. Plus, it probably sucks, it was actually good in my head but somehow during the trasfer to the paper it's gotten bad. Sorry my dear... Anyway, I just hope it's readable. Love ya BB.

 

A strong hand was pulling his hair and he felt a body underneath him shudder with exciment as his head bobbed up and down , his mouth filled with slick salty dick and his nose burried deep into the thick black hairs. It tickled a bit and he lifted his head up, now looking at the face of a man sprawled beneath him on his bed.

"Hey, assface! Get up!" he hears a voice say. "Hey, I said get up!".

And all of a sudden he realizes that it isn't a man speaking beneath him, it is his fucking... sister?!

What the fuck??

He almost jumps out of bed and abruptly openes his eyes seeing Mandy's face meerly inches from his own.

"What the fuck, Mandy?"

"Oh good, you're up," she says pinching the tip of his nose, making a face of disgust at him, "Jesus, you smell like shit, no wonder you're still single, who in their right mind would want your stinking ass," She slaps the back of his head and walks over to the window.

"Ay bitch, gret the fuck off me. What are you even doing here, weren't you supose to be sucking that whatever his name is dick or something?" he yawns and flops on his back grunting, remembering his dream from  just minutes ago.

"Well if you really wanna know, I've already done that today... twice. Besides, it wouldn't hurt you either to keep your mouth busy instead of bitching all the time about everything."

"Shut up, you know nothing," Mickey makes a move to get out of the bed and push his noisy sister through the door so he can maybe continue his dream, but one look down his pajama bottom  and that decision is quickly forgotten, seeing his boner  still pretty much showing, so he just covers him self up more. And he knows that Mandy will take that as an invitation to continue with her nagging.

Jesus Christ, what a way to start a day.

" I know one thing for sure though, like that it's been, what, almost a month since you got laid?" she pulles the shades up, making his eyes squint at couple of rays of morning sun coming through the holes in the curtains. He covers his face with a pillow, "Oh yeah? And since when are you an expert on all things Mickey Milkovich does, huh?"

"Since I moved in with your sorry ass three years ago. And don't bullshit me, I know when you're not getting any, you've been bitchy and moody all month, " she picks up a box that she'd previously put on his nightstand and flops next to him. "And considering your birthday's tomorrow, your good ol' sister got you an early present. Here-" she pulls a pillow away from his face and throws the box at him.

"Ay watch it!" he picks it up and looks at the thing wrapped in brown paper and shakes it a bit next to his ear. "What the fuck is it?"

"Well you can open it now or you can wait till tomorrow. I say open it now 'cause you need it like, a week ago," He rubbes his eyes making them adjust to daylight and unwrapps the paper, making it into a small ball and throwing it to Mandy's face, which earns him a muttered "asshole".

"Jesus fucking Christ Mandy, a butt plug? Seriously?" he raises his eyebrows holding a box in front of her stupid smirking face. She shruggs her shoulders and makes a baloon out of her chewing gum, sucking it back into her mouth with a pop.

"What? Isn't that what you fags use?"

"OK, first thing, that _fags_ comment is totally old and not funny and there are people that  get offended by it, and second of all, what makes you think _I_ 'm the one using it?"

She waves her hands at him and shakes her head "Please, like I didn't hear you almost everytime you had a guy over _*Yes, yes, give it to me hard, fill me up good...*_ " she says impersonating his voice, laughing.

"Shut the fuck up! I do not sound like that!" he turns away from her somewhat embarassingly, reaching for his cigarettes on the nightstand.

"Whatever, I don't judge you. I know you're still a badass. A bitch bottom, but a badass," she bursts into laughter and barely manages to duck her head as the box with the butt plug flies just inches from her face. She picks it up from the floor and gives it a good once over. "So you want it? The guy in the shop said it's supposed to enhance your orgasm or some shit."

"I don't need it, got two already. Besides this one doesn't even vibrate," he whispers the last part but it's loud enough for Mandy to hear and make her laugh again. "Couldn't you have just bought me socks like normal people do?"

"See? What did I say earlier? Bitchin', bitchin', bitchin'..." she gets up from his bed and goes to the door. "We could go return it later, and if you don't find anything interesting in the shop I'll pick something for myself then."

"Great, that's just what I need. Looking for dildos with my sister," he pulls up his covers over his head and wonders when excatly did his life become so fucking pathetic.

 

  

It's six o’clock when  they enter the small store in midtown Manhattan. Mickey notices the sign above the front counter, it says: _Feel free to just browse or call on our experienced staff to help you_. He wonders what _experienced_   meant? Does that mean they’ve tried every toy in here?

Mickey has never been to a sex shop before, every toy he had was ordered online, so he is slightly embarassed to be here in the first place, not to mention the fact that he is accompanied by none other than his sister. God, that’s so lame.

The shop is definitely not how he expects it to be. It isn’t tacky or smelly and it doesn’t have red lights like he imagined a sex shop would be. It is pretty normal, with white walls and big, almost floor to ceiling shelves stocked with different kinds of toys, there is everything there; from dildos, strap-ons, vibrators to lubricants and all kinds of sex books. In the left corner there is a mannequin dressed in a police uniform and in the right corner one dressed like a French maid.

In the middle of the store stands a small white shelf with a sign : _This weeks most popular_. Two women are giggling in front of it holding a box with what Mickey can read is a Magic wand. Their faces turn red when they see him looking in their direction and he's sure he hears one of them say _*perv*_. He just sighs and turns his head around searching for Mandy who is busy flirting with some redhead guy in front of the shelf with butt plugs. She motions to him to join them.

"Mick!" she yells "Come here, we think we found something good!"

Jesus Christ, does she have to embarass him like that?

"Say that again, I don't think they heard you on the other side of the bridge," he says with an eye-rool but starts walking towards them nevertheless.

"Whatever grumples. Anyway, as I was saying...this fine gentleman over here recommends these," she points to the box with some kind of small balls inside. The redhead turns his head and smiles at her.

"Yes, they are very effective as an exercise for your Keggel muscles and you can also wear them during penetration. They suplly quiet a pleasure for both women and men,"  the guy recites. Mandy looks at him with her eyebrows furred "Oh no, you mean these are for straight couples?"

"Well yes," the guy turns to Mickey and Mickey immediately notices the prettiest and most intense green eyes he's ever seen. "I assume you two are a couple, right?"

Mandy shrieks, "Ewww, that's disgusting!" at the same time Mickey makes a face and  snaps "Fuck no!"  They both notice the confused face in front of them so Mandy cleares things up "This is my brother. Jesus fuck, urgh..." she repeats with a shiver of disgust.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"It's ok," Mickey interupts "You couldn't have known, right?"

"Right," the guy nods and wipes his nervous sweaty hands on his jeans. Mickey notices that his shirt is probably two sizes too small because damn! Those biceps look like they're gonna rip it in shreds any second now. The redhead must have noticed Mickey's glare on his body because  when  he looks it's directly into Mickey's eyes. They meet eachother's gaze for what seems to Mickey way too long to be innocent. Seems neither of them can turn away first. Luckily Mandy chooses that moment to run her mouth, completely oblivious to a staring contest going on behind her back.

"As I was saying, this douchebag here is my brother , and he's  gay."

"Shut up, Jesus! Why you gotta tell people our business?"

"Whaaaat? You're out, aren't you?I don't see the problem," she shruggs and continues to go through the shelf in front of them. Mickey mutters something only he can hear, when he notices the guy's gaze still on him. "What?" he spits.

"Oh nothing, it's just cool I guess that you came to a place like this with your sister and all..."

"Well bitch bought me something and I don't like it, so she made me return it. So here we are," he retorts.

Mandy jumps in "Right, like I had to drag your sorry ass all the way here," her eyes now focused on the variety of dildos on the shelf. "Besides, he hasn't had any in a month and believe me, you don't want to be around him untill he gets some..."

"Ay shut the fuck up! You know you're embarassing me now, skank? Ain't nobody gotta know my shit," Mickey turns to the redhead who is now standing with his hands across his chest and Jesus fucking christ! Is he smirking at him? "Look, I'm sorry for all of this and thank you for your trouble, but I think we're gonna go now..." he pulls Mandy by the hand and starts dragging her towards the exit. He stops when he feels a hand grab his shoulder. Jesus fuck, the guy has like, the warmest hand ever.

"No, please, don't feel embarassed. You don't have to go, and besides you didn't choose another toy. Follow me, please," the redhead orders and walks over to the shelf next to the register. "Here. You can choose whatever you want from this one, it's got all sorts of anal beads, butt plugs, dildos..."

He picks a small box and turns it in his hands. "Like this one here. It's called a bullet, it's a silicone vibrating anal plugg, and it comes with the remote controller with ten different modes, so you can have your um... partner decide the intensity of your pleasure," Ok, not to freak out or anything but the way he raised his eyebrow at the word _partner_ had Mickey surprised, because if that isn't a question then Mickey doesn't know what is.

Alright, if he wants to play it like that Mickey's more than willing to join in. Luckily Mandy is browsing around the shop so he can relax enough to continue this...game or whatever it is.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," he says, "could it be used by one person instead? Assuming that that person doesn't have a... partner at the moment?"

"Sure, that is probably better , no one really knows the amount of pleasure one can take."

Good thing his sister is chatting away with those bitches in front of a _Most popular_ shelf  because the way this conversation is going, it is bound to end with Mickey coming in his pants any time soon. He's already hard enough and from what he sees it looks like the red head has some serious pants trouble himself.

Mickey reaches for the shelf and grabs a box with Ben Wa beads. "How 'bout these? They're any good?" He leans his head to the right and gives a guy a good once over. Besides, it's not like he doesn't know what those things can do, he'd had them since he was seventeen.

The guy takes the box from his hand, casualy hooking his index finger over Mickey's middle one , leaving it like that for a couple of seconds, then turns the box around as to inspect it. He leans towards and whispers into Mickey's ear, "I actually never used it. Always considered myself more of a... giver than the receiver."

Jesus Christ, his breath is hot against Mickey's neck and he can feel himself getting harder and harder by the second. "Shit," he mutters quietly, but loud enough for the redhead to hear it. "And you? Giving or receiving?"

"What d'ya think?"

"Can't tell, you're a tough one. But I _would_ like to find out though," Fucking hell, if the guy's breath and his scent won't do him in his voice probably will.

Mickey cleares his throat and steps away, turs to check on Mandy and returns his gaze on the tall fucker in front of him. "So um...is there anything else you recommend?"

"Actually, this prostate massager with its curves-" he points to the top of the shelf "is the best way to  please your sweet spot, and make you reach your orgasm without a touch on your penis. Well, from what I've heard, anyway."

"You mean that one up there?"

"Yes."

"Could you show me the box, it's kinda too high for me to reach," Mickey raises his eyebrow and the guy smiles (and it's a fucking beautiful smile by the way) and props to his toes raising his arms, his shirt pulling up just enough for Mickey to notice his perfectly shaped abdominal muscles and a small trail of ginger hairs going from his belly button and dissapearing under his black skinny jeans. Mickey's gaze falls to a bulge inside those jeans and if he would have to guess, it is some first class, king-size ginger haired dick. And he wouldn't mind having it up his ass at all.

The guy looks down and sees Mickey literally staring at his crotch. "Don't let your eyes fall out."

"Hey, not my fault you're in my sight," Mickey responds and bites his lower lip when he notices a little twich of the red's dick. "Mmmm..." he involuntarelly lets out a silent moan and closes his eyes, a whole scenario of that dick filling his mouth playing behind his eyelids.

"Here you go," the guy handles him the box, "if you need any help with that, I get off at ten."

"Oh you do, huh?" Mickey raises his eyebrows and runs his thumb over his lower lip. "How 'bout I get you off at say, eleven tonight? My place?"

"Think I'll let you do that?"

"Think you won't?"

"Well, someone's sure of himself."

Mickey walks over to the register, grabs a pen from the small holder and writes his adress and a phone number on a leaflet. "Eleven. Don't be late...Oh, and bring that," he gives the guy the leaflet and nods in the direction of a toy in the guy's hands. He doesn't wait for him to respond, doesn't give him a chance to maybe say no, he just heads towards the exit, stopping only to take Mandy's hand and usher her out of the shop.

"Hey, wait!" he hears the guy yell "you haven't picked out a toy!"

"Oh yes I have," Mickey says and winks at the gorgeous redhead, cathing his smile. Yes he has indeed.

Well, looks like he's finally getting laid.

It's going to be a birthday to remember.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me : one-toomany.tumblr.com


End file.
